


Deku’s pet

by Sweet_hunter_foxboy



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_hunter_foxboy/pseuds/Sweet_hunter_foxboy
Summary: what if Deku caught kacchan and turned him into a well-behaved slave, and was a hit with everyone he could get to his bed or any bed for that matter. but wants one person to fall for him. but what if something got out after he got that person. wanna find out what gets out? join us and read to find out.





	Deku’s pet

**Author's Note:**

> I literally own nothing but plot and my little characters that are obviously not in it. 
> 
> It’s also on Wattpad

Deku's Pov

I watched kacchan from an alleyway as he walked out of AU. I pulled on a pair of black leather gloves I had in my back pocket of my pants. I waited till kacchan was closer to the opening of the alleyway before I pulled a cloth and a syringe out of a case.

I grabbed kacchan putting the cloth over his nose and mouth as he grabbed my arm I stabbed the syringe into his neck injection a sedative into his system making his body go limp in my arms.

I placed a collar around his neck that will cancel out his quirk till I took it off then dragged his body through the alleyways till I got to my hideout and chained him to a bed and waited till he woke up.

Kacchans pov

I woke up with a fucking headache that wouldn't stop fucking with me, I tried to sit up but was forced back down. I tried to use my quirk but nothing happened it was like the fucking teacher was looking at me.

"Kacchan your awake" I snapped my head in every direction to try and find the dam voice, I knew the voice but I couldn't place it.

I light was turned on I shut my eyes as tight as I fucking could. Until I snapped my eyes open feeling cold metal go under my shirt and cut it off. As they cut my shirt off I saw who it was and tried to break the chains.

"DEKU YOU FUCK FACE LET ME GO!!" " I'm just starting so hush" "just starting!!!" I started to thrash around trying to get away but all I got was a knife between my legs.

"Kacchan stop it I don't wanna hurt you just yet" "LET ME GO FUCK FACE!!!" I kept thrashing till my dick was grabbed.

Deku's Pov

"I should tell him about my quirks" "Kacchan I have multiple quirks" "your quirkless!" "I'm not, I have two quirks I like to call the first one fertility." "Huh?" "I can become pregnant and you are going to prove it" "OH HELL NO FUCK FAC-hmp"

I cut Kacchan off my pressing my hand over his mouth. "Shhhhh we are just beginning the night tonight"

~~~~~*make your own dam lemon I'm making my own*~~~~~

I pulled my clothes back on as Kacchan cried on the bed still chained in place. "Don't worry Kacchan everything will be okie I have to practice my singing so I can get me a wealthy husband and I know who"

I laid a thick blanket over Kacchans body then left the room locking the door. You are probably thinking Kacchan is gonna find a way out but he can't I locked him in a solid steel box that's five feet thick. He will overuse his quirk and hurt himself badly.

I kept walking away smiling knowing my daughter can hopefully have a younger sibling it's just harder to get the man I love to marry me no matter I get what I want.

I opened an oak stained door and walked up to my daughter and rubbed her head as she studied my old hero analysis books. "Why do you keep reading and studying them you know everything, you know I don't want you ending up like me"

My daughter I named Huka she is only four, she looks so much of her father I love her but hates her father, he made me turn into a villain. I'm trying to fix what I have done wrong slowly but I just committed a crime, I can't give that up I love it so much.

My husband will have to deal with it I will only bare his children after this one. "I know mom but I wanna help people with my quirk". I got on my knees and held her hands.

"Your quirk showed?!?" All I got was a nod and she touched something and it floated around for a little till she touched it again. I grabbed her and held her close crying.

"My baby has a quirk, I'm so proud princess!" I kissed her all over her face then let her go as she started to giggle. "Baby, you might be having a little sibling" "it's the man you brought home today?"

I dropped my head and nodded "mommy how you gonna get the man you want when you have two kids, he is probably already had a girlfriend and you keep committing crimes!"

I shake my head crying knowing she is right "I know love I just can't help myself when I see someone I like" "mommy we both know I'm to smart for my own good"

That was true she was way to smart for her age but she gets it from me I wanted to know everything about all might but with her, it's all the hero shoto. Half fire and half ice, couldn't blame her he is soooo hot and not his quirk.

I was there as a spectator at the festival when his fireside came to life his shirt burned revealing his rock hard abs. I wouldn't deny I was drooling, when I got home I ordered a body pillow of him and drooled all over it. so what if I drooled all over it and still do I can't help it he is really hot and is my age!

then again I have slept with a lot of people for money. was it worth it? Hell ya, it was! I got wrecked so much and so fast. even got some pro heroes as well. I may have told them to give me money monthly to keep quiet and it worked I still get paid for keeping my mouth shut but I haven't scored the one I want.

the one I want to score is president mic. he is so loud and laid back, hard to believe he does not have a girlfriend yet. also hard to believe I don't have a one to keep me in place too. I would kill for him, it would be so easy to slip a little bit of poison into a drink or a dart and shot them with it.


End file.
